ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Movie (2019)
Ben 10: The Movie es una próxima película animada estadounidense de ciencia ficción de 2019 basada en la franquicia de medios de animación estadounidense Ben 10, la película estará dirigida por Man Of Action, Brad Bird, Jay Oliva, Lauren Montgomery y se estrenará en los cines el 12 de octubre. , 2019 por Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group y Cartoon Network Studios. Reference To Sonic Forces Rotten Tomatoes: 90% MPAA Rating: PG Genre: Animation, Comedy, Adventure Film, Action Film, Family Film, Fantasy, Drama, Science Fiction, Superhero Film Running Time: 2h 9m IMDb Rating: 7,5 45,456 votes Audience Score: 80% Mini Movie 1: Ben & The Justice Leauge Mini Movie 2: Ben's Next Generation Mini Movie 3: Infinite's Beginning Plot The movie is about Ben Tennyson, a superhero teenage boy who uses the Omnitrix, the omnitrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe that he can use it to become different alien species from other planets, but something in bellwood is going to change, a bunch of new superheroes are here to take ben's popularity, but a few months later, some ruby fall from the sky at Alaska, a guy named Chester Washington, a special scientist who found the ruby, he took the ruby to his lab and trying to discover info about the ruby, but the ruby created a big explosion full of red energy, chester's lab and his home was destroyed, and sense that explosion, Vilgax, one of ben's evil enemies, found chester's dead body and the ruby, and took them to his spaceship to repair chester's body, after vilgax got done repairing chester, vilgax puts the ruby on chester's chest, and became infinite power, vilgax called chester Infinite, because he has infinite power in the ruby, and infinite is a mutant from transforming into infinite from the phantom ruby so infinite is going to find ben and destroy the omnitrix, But back at bellwood, Ben's Omnitrix is acting strange, so grandpa max is fixing the omnitrix but the fixing did not work, and ben went to azmuth's planet to fix the omnitrix, but it did not work either, the omnitrix is having a infinite malfunction, that means ben's omnitrix can make Ben turn to infinite amount of aliens without touching it, and making ben go to different dimensions and universes, so ben and his friends is now going on an adventure to find the guy who is responsible for this and see how to fix this, but ben is going to be bringing his past and dimension selfs on his adventure. Cast # Yuri Lowenthal As Ben Tennyson # Tara Strong As Young Ben Tennyson # Liam O'Brien As Chester Washington/Infinite # Ashley Johnson As Gwen Tennyson # Greg Cipes As Kevin Levin # Paul Eiding As Max Tennyson/Grandpa Max # Adam Wylie As Max Tennyson (10 Years Later) # Jason Marsden As Max Tennyson (17 Years Later) # David McCallum As Professor Paradox # Bumper Robinson As Rook Blonko # Zendaya As Kai Green # Roger Craig Smith As Ben 10,000 # Yuri Lowenthal As Adult Ben Tennyson # TBA Aliens # Heatblast # Diamondhead # Wildmutt # XLR8 # Grey Matter # Four Arms # Stinkfly # Ripjaws # Upgrade # Ghostfreak # Cannonbolt # Wildvine # Blitzwolfer # Snare-oh # Frankenstrike # Upchuck # Ditto # Eye Guy # Way Big # Swampfire # Echo Echo # Humungousaur # Jet Ray # Big Chill # Chromastone # Brainstorm # Spidermonkey # Goop # Alien X # Lodestar # Rath # TBA Soundtrack # The Ruby # Phantom Ruby War # Enter Chester Washington # Crash Landed # Chester's Lab # Information of The Ruby # Explosion # Vilgax In Alaska # Vilgax Found Chester # Fixing Chester # The New Chester # I'm Infinite Power # Enter Infinite # Welcome To Bellwood # My Name Is Ben Tennyson # Ben 10 To The Rescue # Smoothie Break # Old Friends Returns # I Miss You Guys # Hero Time # Your My Hero # The Ben 10 Convention # Autograph # Road Trip # Best Day Ever # I'm The Only Hero In Bellwood # Aliens Are Awesome # We Have Each Other # Bad Guys Never Gives Up # More Danger Ahead # Attack Of Robo-Mongrel # Garbage Robots # New Aliens # Ben Vs Robo-Mongrel # Boom Time! # Big Bag Of Bolts # Dimension 95 # Unknown Alien # Unknown Alien Vs Robots # The Secret Base # Sneaking In # A Rocket? # What Are You Up To Now? # Data Files # Deactivate Rocket # Spotted # Escape The Base # Water Chase # Luke Lewis? # Infinite's Destruction # I Get Powerful Every Second # Reality & illusion # Phantom Blast # Pathetic Aliens # Time For Payback # Galvans Vs Infinite # Too Strong # Maximum Ruby # Infinite's New Power # I'm Coming For You Earth # New Bad Guys # New Superheroes # Who Are You Guys? # Ben's Break # Popularity # What's Up With The Omnitrix? # Undercover Rescue # Going Gray Matter # Teamates # Fight Together # Mission Accomplished # I'm Not The Hero # Night Time # Infinite In Bellwood # Zero & Red Archer # Infinite Vs Zero & Red Archer # Virtual Reality # Worst Day Ever # Cheer You Up # Heroes Destroying Bellwood # Heroes Vs Ben # What's Happening? # Phantom Ruby Prototypes # My Ultimate Masterpiece # A Hero Falls # We Don't Have Time For This # What Was That? # Fixing The Omnitrix # Planet Galvan # Reality Malfunction # Dimensions And Universes # Who Is Responsible For This? # Infinite's Team # The World Is Mine # Lets Go! # Infinite Returns # The Void # White Void # Four Bens # It's You Guys # Aruge # Ben Fight # The Next Dimension # The Abandoned Research Facility # TBA Music # Daft Punk - Harder Better Faster (First Trailer) # Daft Punk - One More Time (Second Trailer) # Daft Punk - Robot Rock (Third Trailer) # Daft Punk - Face To Face (Fourth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Digital Love (Fifth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Contact (Final Trailer) # White Comic - This Ain't The End Of Me (Ending Credits Music) # The Vaccines - Ghost Town (Opening Music) # The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling # LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock # Pharrell Williams - Happy # TBA Posters gplus-1570408886.jpg|Ben 10: The Movie Teaser Poster 1 gplus1090484601.jpg|Ben 10: The Movie Teaser Poster 2 gplus2147424671.jpg|Ben 10: The Movie Teaser Poster 3 gplus1280322237.jpg|Ben 10: The Movie Poster 1 Cameos Justice_League_0001.jpg|In the scene where Ben was in his room ready to go to bed, his room had a Justice Leauge Of America poster in his room. * After the credits of the movie. Young Ben was doing some hero work until some guys saved them. It was The Justice Leauge. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman, and the Flash saved Ben from getting defeated by the bad guys, Ben introduce himself to the Justice Leauge, and they introduce to ben. Since Ben got done talking to the Justice Leauge, Superman wants ben to join the justice Leauge, and it ends in black. * TBA Is Ben 10: The Movie (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Ben 10 Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:AMC Theaters Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:War films Category:Films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on television series Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Teamwork